deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
Goku (full name Son Goku) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. He appears in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku VS Superman and the Rematch, where he fought his often requested rival, Superman of DC Comics. He is voiced by Lawrence "MasakoX" Simpson, one of the members of Team Four Star who voices the very same character along side with other roles in the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series. History Born from a low-class warrior named Bardock on Planet Vegeta with the birthname Kakarot, Goku was a member of the warrior race known as Saiyans. Shortly after being born, he narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race as an infant when he was sent from a space pod to Earth with the mission to wipe out the inhabitants and conquer the planet. A martial arts master, Son Gohan, found him and took Goku under his wing, who forgot his mission after falling in a ravine and hitting his head. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Son Goku *Birth Name: Kakarot *Age: 53 = 45 *Height: 175 cm / 5'9" *Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs *Occupation: Radish farmer *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Training *w/ Grandpa Gohan **Kung-Fu & basic ki training *w/ Roshi Ryu **Intense labor develops superhuman ability *w/ Korin **Trains endurance & opponent anticipation *w/ Kami & Popo **Senses, meditation, & precision *w/ King Kai Kaio-Ken **Advanced ki training & 10x gravity Fighting Techniques *After-Image (Zanzouken) *Dragonthrow *Mimicry *Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper (Janken) *Fist Shockwave *Fist of Eight Hands (Hasshu-ken) Ki Attacks *Ki Blast *Destructo Disk (Kienzan) *Solar Flare (Taiyo-ken) *Ki Barrier *Kiai Cannon *Spirit Bomb (Genki Dama) *Dragon Fist Kamehameha *Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" *Concentrates ki into a single point *Requires some time to charge *Variants **Jet - Propels Goku **Bending - Directed in midair **Super - Planet busting power **Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres **Continuous - Rapid-fire **10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4 ***After-effects blasts victim later Ki Manipulation *Telekinesis *Flight *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission (Shunkanido) *Telepathy **Mind Reading Kaio-Ken *Taught by North King Kai *Multiplies ki and physical power *Too much strain can be fatal *Multiplication amount is controlled *Goku's highests multiplication: 20x Inventory Power Pole (Nyoi-Bo) *Indestructible *Extends & contracts on command *Limitless reach Flying Nimbus (Kinto-Un) *Flies at Mach 1.5 *Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans *Instantly heals wounds & broken bones *Restores ki *Stored in a belt pouch Transformations Great Ape (Ozaru) *Base power x 10 Full Powered Super Saiyan *Base power x 50 Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 1 power x 2 Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 2 power x 4 Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 3 power x 10 Weaknesses *Avoids unfair advantages *No formal education *Sometimes too forgiving *Super forms drain energy *Limited amount of ki Death Battle Info (Goku vs Superman 2) Son Goku / Kakarot *Martial Arts **Kung-fu **Kame-Sennin Ryu **Kaio-Ken *Techniques **Flight **Ki blasts and barriers **Solar Flare **Spirit Bomb **Instant Transmission **Dragon Fist **Kamehameha *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan One Minute Melee He appeared in an April Fools episode of One Minute Melee where the fight was supposedly against Sonic the Hedgehog, but he ends up defeating him and a number of characters who have his ham with little effort, including Godzilla, Kirby, and the Avengers. He was finally stopped in the end by Saitama from One Punch Man. DBX Goku made a brief cameo in Ronald Mcdonald vs Colonel Sanders,he's seen sitting behind of Wario. Death Battle Quotes Goku VS Superman *''"I sense him. He's strong... stronger than anyone I've ever fought." (to Chi Chi after sensing Superman) *"Finally... someone as strong as me!"'' ditto *''"An alien? It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet!"'' (after Roshi tells him about Superman being an alien) *''"You look pretty strong. Let's fight."'' (to Superman when they first meet) *''"Is that rock hurting you?"'' (to Superman about Kryptonite) *''"I wanna beat you at your best. It's no fun if it's not fair."'' (to Superman when asked why he saved him from the Kryptonite) *"The game's not as fun when you're losing, is it?" (after knocking Superman through a building) *''"He can even keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong?"'' (in his thoughts about Superman keeping up with every level he's in) *''"It's over Superman! No one is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, my ultimate form!" (to Superman after transforming into Super Saiyan 4) *"Oh no you don't!"'' (when he sees Superman escaping) *'' "Phew. That's... it. Good... fight."'' (after blasting Superman into the sun) *''"Wait... he's... there's no way... he's still alive!" (realizing that Superman is alive) *"It's... it's the Sun. He's using the Sun. But I'm... I'm drained."'' (realizing the sun is Superman's source of power and felt exhausted from using too much energy while fighting) *"Sun... lend me your energy." (he gathers the sun's energy to create the Spirit Bomb to refill his Ki while Superman's in the sun recharging and healing) Goku VS Superman 2 *''"Hey Superman!"'' (to Superman after bursting out of the snow) *''"Ready for a rematch?"'' - (asking Superman for a second fight) *"You haven't seen anything yet!" (responding to Superman's claim of actually feeling Goku's attacks) *"''Don't get ahead of yourself buddy, you're not the only one with that kind of power..." ''(responding to Superman's claims of power) *"''Get off my planet!" ''(when striking Superman after being knocked through a building) *"''No, I will never back down from a fight!" ''(stubbornly refuses to back down to Superman) *"''Sure I can! I'll just train harder than ever!" ''(when King Kai tells Goku he can't beat Superman) *"''What? My stomach has limits too you know! Hahahahaha...." ''(when King Kai thinks Goku wasn't taking this serious) Gallery Goku SS1-3.png|Goku's Super Saiyan forms 1-3 Goku_SS4.png|Super Saiyan 4, Goku's ultimate form (at the time) Super Saiyan God Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan gokudan.gif|Goku cameo in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki Goku_J-Stars.png|Goku as he appears in J-Stars Victory VS Dragon Ball - Goku Powers Up as seen in the Manga.png|Goku Powers Up as seen in the Manga Trivia *Unlike Vegeta who won before, Goku lost his fight, making him the first Dragon Ball character to lose a Death Battle, followed by Majin Buu. *Goku is the only character in Death Battle history to have lost two Death Battles (excluding Boba Fett, since his second fight was a Remastering rather than a rematch). He's also the only character to lose two Death Battles to the same opponent. *He is the third character to have fought in two different Death Battles, with Leonardo and Batman having been the first two to do so. *He is the second character to have lost a Death Battle and be brought back for another fight, with Batman being the first. He lost to Spider-Man and was brought back to fight Captain America. Unlike Goku, Batman actually won his second Death Battle against Captain America, where as Goku lost his rematch with Superman. Interestingly enough, Goku's return to Death Battle was actually given a little storyline where as Batman's wasn't. Goku was wished back to life with the Dragon Balls by Superman along with the rest of the Earth. *Interestingly, Goku shares some similarities in his origin story with his opponent, Superman (i.e., Goku and Superman sent to Earth from their planet's destruction). Main difference is Goku's mission was to conquer the planet and Superman's mission to save lives, and the core of their character in their respected series (Goku fights to defeat himself while Superman fights for others). *Goku is the second anime/manga character to be in Death Battle, the first being Vegeta and followed by Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy and Agumon. *Goku's loss is without question the most controversial in Death Battle history. After the fight premiered, the new DBZ films Battle of Gods (Kami to Kami) and Resurrection "F" (Fukkatsu no F) were released with Goku acquiring two new forms named Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. This resulted in people requesting a rematch with these forms. Ben and Chad originally stated they have no interest in doing it and don't think it makes that big of a difference. **This was later referenced in Kirby VS Majin Buu. Screwattack had an ad for 10% off a Super Saiyan God Goku Funko. In the ad, Ben is overjoyed to see the Funko, but it is possessed (and voiced once again by MasokoX), reminding Ben about the rage in the comments and spins it's head in a parody of ''The Exorcist. ''Ben then traps the Funko back in it's box. **However, in the later Death Battle livestream of Boba Fett vs Samus Remastered, there was a teaser of Goku in his Super Saiyan God form. And in Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro, when the black hole the combatants create shows a montage of past episodes, a glimpse can be seen of SSJ God Goku punching Superman. These teasers came to a confirmation where it was revealed they would have a rematch at SGC, complete with Goku's new transformations. *Both Ben Singer and Chad James revealed on Death Battle Live that they prefer Goku as a character and dislike Superman, but had to put their bias aside to determine the winner. *Goku is the First Anime/Manga Character to lose a Death Battle the Second being Majin Buu and Third being Gaara. *Goku is one of the few losing combatants who bare no grudge or ill-will towards their opponent. After getting killed by Superman again, Goku decided on calling quits on beating him and just move on in life. Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Male Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Human Category:Gods Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle